The subject invention is directed toward the fastener art and, more particularly, to a push-on type fastener for use on threaded studs and the like.
The invention is particularly suited for attaching decorative panels or insulation to a base frame having threaded studs welded thereon and will be described with particular reference to such use. As will become apparent, however, the invention is capable of broader application and could be used for attaching many different structures or components to bolts, studs and similar threaded elements.
In the automotive industry, insulation and sound proofing materials must be installed on both horizontal and vertical panels. The installation is sometimes made by the use of nuts or similar fasteners received on threaded stud members welded to substructure or panels in the application area. It would be desirable in most instances if a push-on type fastener or nut could be used for such installation rather than a nut or fastener which must be rotatably threaded onto the threaded studs.
In the commonly assigned U.S. Pat. 4,756,654 issued July 12, 1988 for "Fastening Device" there is disclosed a push-on type fastener which has a low push-on force and a very high pull-off force when used with threaded studs. To achieve a desirable high range of pull-off forces, the thread form on the studs should have a preferred shape. Often, however, the studs encountered in use have a shallow, widely spaced and/or inconsistent 60.degree. form which does not provide ideal mating with the fastener of the noted patent. Consequently, the desirable high levels of pull-off force are sometimes not achieved.